Heathen Ways and Bewitchment
by SheWhoMustn'tBe
Summary: King Arthur, Queen Gwenevere, Sir Lancelot, and Lady Morgan Le Fay have found themselves over 500 years in the future. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione are still getting over the recent death of one Sirius Black. "Heathen and bewitchment, however shall we


Prologue:  
  
Arthur could barely take in his surroundings. Morgan, his sister, was there with him, along with Gwenevere and Lancelot.  
It seemed as if the residence in the hall were also shocked. Well, four people had just popped into the hall while they were eating dinner, dressed in armor and chain mail, robes and frocks, with swords and daggers. They had every right.  
Morgan was the first to recover, her vibrant lavender and aqua eyes surveyed the room. It reminded her slightly of Camelot, though, instead of a large, magnificent gold ceiling, the walls opened into the sky, the stars twinkled brightly, and the half moon shown out brightly. Candles floated above the table, such magic Morgan had never seen. Their were four tables, one had a green banner with a silver serpent, over each table was a similar banner, a scarlet one with a gold lion, yellow with a black badger, and blue with a silver raven.  
In front of the four tables was a large table with a banner over head that had the four animals entwining a large H. On the four lower tables, children, ranging from 11 years to 18 it seemed, sat in astonishment wearing black robes with a badge that symbolized the banner above them. At the head table, there were several adults in different colored robes. In the center was an old man with a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes...how much he reminded Morgan of Merlin.  
Her voice rang through the hall clear a beautiful, strained and perfect.  
"I am Morgan La Fay, daughter of Queen Igraine and the Duke of Cornwall, Gorlious." Her boldness seemed to encourage her brother, his wife, and his friend.  
"I am King Arthur of England, son of Queen Igraine and King Uther Pendragon." He would have asked, 'What is your business,' but he realized it was them in the odd unfamiliar surroundings, and they right where they were comfortable.  
"I am Sir Lancelot Du Lake, and this is my lady Queen Gwenevere, daughter of King Leodegrance and wife of my lord Arthur." The man with the long beard stood up.  
"And I am Albus Dumbledore," he said, though he found it rather odd that they did not ask their questions first...and he found it hard to believe they were who they said they were, "What is your business here, and what do you mean by calling yourselves the names of fairytales?"  
Morgan spoke, "Fairytales we are not! Though I would that I knew more than you as to why I am here."  
"My clearest bet would be that this heathen woman has brought us here, unto the devil, and she is merely play acting her part." Said Queen Gwenevere huffily.  
Arthur raised his hand. "I will not stand for talk of such nature to my lady Morgan, she is my kin by blood and-"  
"And temptress, witch, harlot..." muttered Lancelot, thought in the large room, everyone could hear.  
"Enough!" called Arthur, and her continued to glare at his wife and dear friend.  
"If you will come up to our table, you may take a seat and explain to us your predicament." Said Dumbledore. Morgan instantly walked up, watched in amazement as Dumbledore conjured a chair out of thin air, and sat down. Gwenevere fainted, and Arthur grabbed her quick.  
"My Lady Gwenevere does not stand for such bewitchment!" called Sir Lancelot.  
"Sir Lancelot, my friend, we must comply, for we are guests, if they practice heathen ways, it is no business of our own...for now. We are stuck, outnumbered, and confused. I would that you would calm down and accept their offer. Hand me Lady Gwenevere and I shall see as to what I can do."  
Morgan was quite amused by all of it. She looked around at the children, they were whispering amongst themselves pointing and giggling. She caught the eye of a young boy, he looked almost 16, his vivid green eyes stared up at her. They were the eyes of the Lady of the Lake, Nimue. His messy black hair covered his forehead, but she could see a scar, shaped like a lightening bolt. She'd seen that scar on Merlin...  
She was brought back to reality by Gwenevere's huffy voice, she, Lancelot, and Arthur had finally sat down. "Heathen and bewitchment, however shall we get out of this?" 


End file.
